


They Don't Know About Us

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bromance, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: Luhan is a teacher. Kyungsoo is a student. Luhan has bestfriends and worried colleagues. Kyungsoo has overprotective best friends and big brothers. Luhan and Kyungsoo are in love.





	1. Suprise, Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on asianfanfic

Kissing in a classroom maybe wasn't the best idea, but we were so in love and caught up in the moment we didn't care that someone could run in there at any moment.  
Why wasn't it the best idea you ask?  
Because I'm a highschool student, and my boyfriend - the one I'm kissing – is my teacher, history teacher to be specific.  
My name is Do Kyungsoo and this is a story of how my boyfriend – Xiu Luhan – aka the love of my life - and I stayed together even though everyone were againts us.  
We met two days before our senior year had started.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was out with my best friends – Jongin, tall and skinny, blonde hair, amazing dancer, popular with both guys and girls, Chanyeol, tallest out of all of us, red-ish hair, goofy smile, extremely clumsy, happy-virus and Jongdae, little bit taller than me, brown hair, always looking for trouble, prankster. And then there's me, shortest, big eyes, black hair, not to mention the youngest, which is the reason they tend to be over-protective of me. Unfortunately not just them, there are also my two older brothers, but I'll tell you about them later.  
Now where was I? Ah, right.

  
So I was out with my friends and as it turned out, luckily, I got separated from them and ran into, guess who?

  
Yes, Luhan.  
He was of course taller than me, slim built – kinda like Jongin - light brown hair, beautiful deer-like eyes. I stared at him wide-eyed, and he chuckled, inviting me for a drink, I accepted and so we talked and got to know each other. I felt my phone vibrating, which was probably my worried friends but I decided to ignore it.  
As the night progressed we ended up kissing. It was magical. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Heck, I felt the whole animal kingdom.  
Like all good things come to an end, so did this. We were in front of the club, and we exchanged numbers. He offered to take me home but I declined, saying I'll wait for my friends. And of course I knew I'd regret it.

  
˝What the hell Soo!? Where were you!?˝ Chanyeol yelled, being loud as he usually is, he was even louder if that's possible.  
˝Where did you disappear to!?˝ Jongdae added to it.  
˝Do you know what could have happened to you!? There are some bad people, you could have...˝ And lastly Jongin's whining.  
˝Would you guys calm down! I'm fine and I was completely safe. I met a guy..˝ No surprise that I was cut off by another questioning. Great.  
˝WHAT!?˝  
˝Who is he? What's his name?˝  
˝How old is he?˝  
˝His name is Luhan and he just moved here…˝  
˝Just moved here? Soo, he could be a serial killer!˝ Jongin scolded as I rolled my eyes.  
˝He's not a serial killer!˝  
˝Then how old is he?˝ Jongdae asked.  
˝I don't know.˝ I reply hesitantly. Right. Of all things we talked about we never mentiond our age.  
˝You don't know!?˝ They gasped.  
˝Soo!!˝  
˝He doesn't look that much older than us, okay!? Would you guys shut up already! Let's go home!˝ I yell, annoyed at their overly protective nature. Sigh.  
Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but they can be little too much sometimes, if you get what I mean.  
˝Wait for us, Soo!˝ They shout from behind me as we head home.  
You know what's funny? We're all neighbours.  
First is Yeol's house, then Jongin and Dae – right I forgat to mention they're cousins, Dae's parents live in America actually, they had to move because of their job, and Jongdae wanted to stay, so he lives with Jongin and his parents. And then there's my house where I live with my two older brothers. Our parents both passed away – mom died not long after my birth so I didn't even know her, all I know is what my brothers have told me about her, and dad had a car crash, which was 10 years ago, I was seven back then.  
Joonmyeon is 26 and he's a doctor. He's very caring and protective of both of us and very responsible. He took care of us since mom and dad died and made sure we had all we need. I feel bad because he never really takes any time for himself. He's either working or cooking or cleaning the house. I mean neither I nor Baek are kids anymore. Baek's 20 and has his own job and I'm 17, soon 18.  
Now Baekkie. 20 years old as I said. He works at the radio station. It's pretty cool. He's saving money to take his boyfriend on a road trip. Oh, right. Guess who's his boyfriend.  
Jongdae.  
Pretty awesome, right?  
Ever since we were kids something could've been seen that is happening between those two.  
I still remember when they told us they were dating and Jongin gave Baek ´the talk´.  
˝Listen here Baekhyun. I'm okay with this as long as you keep Dae happy.˝ He walked in front of him with his hands on the hips. ˝But…if you dare hurt him, if he cries even one tear because of you I WILL KILL YOU!˝ Our dear blond friend threatens and Baek just stared at him raising a brow.  
All of us started laughing and Jongin pouted. ˝Yah! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!˝ He whined.  
˝Sorry kid. You know that won't be necessary. I love Dae too much to ever hurt him.˝ Baek patted Jongin on the shouders and smiled.  
˝Aww..I love you too Baekkie.˝ Jongdae went over to Baek and hugged him.  
They were about to kiss when Joonmyeon saved us the horror.  
˝Okay you two! It's great that you're dating, but please we don't need to see that.˝ He said.  
Dae then turned to Jongin. ˝Jongie thank you for looking out for me.˝ He smiled widely and hugged it out.  
It was hilarious but also very endearing.  
Eventually we arrived home and I saw a car getting parked. It was Baek. He just got home.  
˝Hey kids!˝ He waved at us.  
˝Baekkie!˝ Jongdae ran over to his boyfriend and they kissed.  
˝Hey baby.˝ Baek smiled and raised a brow. ˝Are you drunk?˝  
˝No.˝ He lied. Duh. ˝Okay maybe a little.˝  
˝Okay, come on guys let's go in! You can sleep over. What do you say?˝ My dear brother asked all of a sudden. What?  
˝Yeah!˝  
˝Wohoo!˝  
˝Yes, yes!!˝  
They all agreed.  
˝Hey, hey! Who do you think you are, inviting my friends over! That's my job!˝ I pout.  
˝Aww is little Soo jelly? We still love you baby Soo!˝ Both Yeol and Nini put their arms around my shoulder while Baek and Dae went ahead of us being all love-dovey. Ew.  
˝Oh, so you finally decided to come home, eh?˝  
I heard a familiar fatherly-motherly tone coming from the kitchen.  
˝Hey Myeonnie! I asked them to sleep over! That okay with you?˝ Baek asked with a wide smile and his arm around Jongdae's waist.  
˝Yeah of course.˝ Our oldest brother agreed and walked behind the two love birds. ˝But you two are sleeping in separate rooms.˝ He comes in between them both, hand on each of their shoulders.  
˝Yeah! You perv you ain't corrupting my baby Dae!˝ Jongin hugged his cousin from behind, sticking his tongue out at Baek.  
Yeol and I giggled at Jongin's silliness and Myeon did too. I saw Dae rolling his eyes saying, ˝I'm older than you, you dweeb!˝  
˝I'm taller!˝ Jongin said.  
˝Okay, okay now. Calm down everyone.˝ Joonmyeon said as he separated poor Dae from clingy Jongin. ˝I'll call your homes to let your parents know. You guys go to Soo's room.˝  
˝Okay, good night Baek. Good night Joon!˝  
˝Good night guys!˝  
˝Good night!˝  
As we all said good night to each other and were about to leave from the corner of my eye I catch my brother and Dae. Oh lord.  
˝Night baby, see you in the morning.˝ Baek pecked his lips.  
˝Nighty Baekkie.˝ Jongdae was just about to lock lips with my brother when Yeol pulled him and lifted him over his shoulder.  
˝Okay that's enough. Let's go dino face!˝  
Right, we gave Dae a nickname, dino face, Jongin is ballerina, Yeol is giant elf and mine is shorty.  
We all fell asleep pretty quickly and next day woke up with the headache. Not just me but all of us.  
It wasn't so awful, I dreamt of Luhan.  
We were getting married. He was standing at the altar and Joonmyeon and Baek walked me down the aisle. The thing is, I was wearing a wedding dress. Yeol, Dae and Nini were my best men.  
And as we said our I dos and we were about to kiss I was woken up. Sigh.  
˝Breakfast is ready you guys!¨ Our oldest brother yelled as he turned on the lights and we all groaned.  
Dae was still fast asleep tho. ˝Mmmhh, Baekkie…˝ He mumbled in his sleep and softly giggled. Ew. He had a dream about my brother.  
˝Yah! Wake up dino face!˝ Yeol smacked him on the back and he jumped.  
˝What what?˝ He looked around. ˝Is it morning already?˝  
˝Try 12:30.˝ Jongin corrected him.  
˝Why did you have to wake me up. I had such a nice dream about..˝ I knew what he was gonna say and stopped him in time.  
˝WE DON'T WANNA KNOW!˝ I yell pointing my finger at him. ˝I don't need nightmares because of you and my brother!˝  
˝Come on let's go have breakfast!˝ Yeol said as he patted us on the back to rush us.  
He was a food maniac. Boy could he eat. He ate anything and everything, no wonder he was so tall.  
Nini was a chicken freak and Dae was a sweet-tooth.  
˝Good morning!˝  
˝Morning.˝  
˝What's for breakfast?˝ Giant elf asked and we all roll our eyes.  
˝Is all you think about food?˝ Dae deadpanned.  
˝Is all you think about Baekhyun?˝ And he returned the favor. Good one Chan.  
˝Pancakes!˝ Jongin yelled as Joonie put two plates full of pancakes on table.  
We all start eating when someone knocks. ˝I 'll go get it.˝ Joonmyeon goes to get the door.  
Wonder who could it be?  
˝Guys, I'd like you to meet someone! This is my old friend Luhan, he came back from America and got the job at your school as a history teacher.˝ Joonmyeon came back introducing his old friend that just came back… did he say Luhan?  
It can't be.. can it?  
I turn my head to their direction and my eyes lock on him, looking back at me with wide eyes, my mouth open.  
It was him.  
The guy I met and liked very much, turns out to be my brothers old friend and…  
MY NEW HISTORY TEACHER? WHAT!?


	2. Calm 'aint a way to do this

Luhan. It's Luhan. Same Luhan I met…and talked to…and kissed. The one I liked so much, like I've never liked anyone ever before. He…turns out to be my brother's old friend and my new….history teacher?   
Oh, man my mouth is getting dry. What am I even suppose to say?   
I can't tell anyone! At least not yet.   
First I need to talk to…Luhan.  
Oh, man what the hell is going on? One minute I'm a single high school student with my friends and my brothers and next minute I'm a high school student dating my teacher and…wait, we're not dating! We just met last night and kissed and that's it! There's nothing to worry about! See? Oh, but there was a spark. Yeah I definitely felt something. But, did he? I guess I'll just have to ask him. But…  
˝Kyungsoo?˝   
Stop panicking Kyungsoo! Geez. Okay. Stay calm. Someone's calling you, you hear? Just calm down and talk.  
˝Kyungsoo?˝ It's Joonmyeon. Right. My brother is calling me.   
Oh my god! What if he's on to us? He's very observant. What if…?   
No, no, no! Stay calm. He knows nothing, just calm down and…  
˝Yes?˝ I remove my gaze from the floor, to where I've stared for the past few minutes.  
I look at him and he's staring back, and so are everyone else.  
˝I'm introducing you to my old friend and soon to be history teacher…˝   
I redirect my gaze from Joonmyeon to Luhan.  
Oh boy does he have beautiful eyes.   
˝Oh, I'm sorry, I was…uhmm…never mind…it's very nice to meet you…Mr Luhan…˝ I babble on not knowing what I just said.   
What did I just say?   
˝Nice to meet you as well…Kyungsoo.˝ He smiled at me. Oh lord, now that's a sight to be seen. And his voice, my oh my.   
So beaut…focus Kuyngsoo!! ˝Oh and please, no need for formalities outside of school, so just…ehmm…any friend of Joonmyeons is a friend of mine. Or brother, any brother…yeah you know what I mean. Heh.˝ Friend? Okay…that's good. We can work with that. It's not awkward.  
I just can't stop staring at his eyes. His eyes…beautiful, beautiful eyes..so sparkly…so….I'm staring at him…Oh my God! Stop! And he's staring back…. It's getting awkward! Oh boy!   
˝Okay, how about we go upstairs. Our shorty Soo still seems to be hung-over since last night. And I'm not talking about alcohol. He met this guy and…˝ Jongdae started rambling on as he and Chanyeol took me by my arms and started dragging me. Then he looked at me with wide eyes. Holy mother of God HE FIGURED IT OUT! Oh lord no!  
˝WHAT!?˝ I heard my brothers yell and Luhan went pale.  
˝What? What guy?˝ Baekhyun suddenly appeared in front of me holding me by my shoulders.  
˝Kyungsoo, how come you didn't tell us about that guy?˝ Joonmyeon asked in very confused voice. Oh boy. Better get going.  
˝Okay, off we go!˝ I end up pushing all of them upstairs in a rush, to avoid the questioning. 'Cause that's really the last thing I need right now. Sigh.   
˝Uhm, Joonie, I better get going. I still need to unpack and all. I just came to say hi. I'll see you soon, okay?˝ I heard Luhan say when we were going up.   
˝Sure thing Lu. It was nice to see you after so long.˝  
˝You too. See you, bye.˝  
˝Bye.˝  
And he left.  
We get to the room and I quickly close my door and lean on it while Chanyeol took the bed, Jongin sat down on the floor and Jongdae on the chair.  
He's staring at me! Dino face is staring at me! Stop it! Damn it!   
I can't really tell how he'll react…? Ugh! I need to talk to him alone. Oh man. This so..so…UGH!   
I slide down 'till I'm sitting on the floor, my back still leaned against the door.  
˝So what should we do?˝ Jongin asked all of a sudden.   
Everyone stays quiet. And Jongdae keeps eyeing me. Damn it, why did he have to figure it out!   
Then out of nowhere a knock is heard. Great. It must be my brothers.   
I open the door and see them standing there like two detectives…like Sherlock and Watson! Just…what I needed..great.   
˝Guys, could you please leave us alone to talk to Soo for a while?˝ Joonmyeon asks.   
Oh no. DON'T LEAVE ME GUYS!  
˝Sure. Let's go eat those pancakes you guys.˝ Jongdae says getting up and pulling the other two with him.   
They leave me for pancakes! TRAITORS! Pfftt.   
The doors are closed shut and my brothers sit on the bed, Joonmyeon patting the spot next to him…do I look like a dog to you? Jeez. ˝Sit Soo. We need to talk.˝  
I do sit, but 'cause I wanted to, not 'cause he said so.   
And that's totally irrelevant right now. Nevermind.  
˝Kyungsoo.˝ When my brother addresses me by my name it means he's really serious. I'm really not in the mood for this right now.  
˝Yes?˝  
˝Why didn't you tell us about that guy you met?˝ He frowned slightly, gazing at me.   
˝I just…thought it wasn't all that relevant..˝ I look away from him and stare at the floor.  
˝Not all that relevant? Soo, this is your first boyfriend. You've never….˝ Baek started talking.   
I shot a look at him and raised my brows in suprise. ˝Boyfriend!? Who said anything about a boyfriend!?˝ I burst out suddenly getting up from the bed, they both looking at me, quite surprised. ˝We just met, and talked and kissed and that's it! I don't even know if I'm gonna see him again! And it doesn't really matter!˝ I get it out. Man, I've never yelled at my brothers like this. What..?  
˝Do you like him?˝ Baek asked.  
Of course I do. But I can't tell them that. I need to get them to leave this alone. They can't know about this. If there really is anything to know? I need to talk to Luhan!  
I stay silent, Joonmyeon gets up and puts his arms on my shoulders.  
˝Kyung…˝ I keep my gaze away from my oldest brother.   
˝Joonie, maybe we should leave it alone for now…˝ Baekhyun said placing his arm on Joonmyeons right shoulder.  
Thank you Baek.   
I feel Joonie staring at me, and I move my gaze at him. He sighs.˝Fine.˝ He moves past me and heads for the door, Baek following behind. ˝You know you can talk to us, right?˝ He asks.   
˝Yeah, I know.˝   
I could hear hurt in his voice and I've seen it in his eyes. God I feel guilty.  
I feel someone patting my back and I turn to see Baek giving me a smile before they left the room and closed the door behind them.  
I slip down on the floor by the bed, sighing heavily.   
Well, that went terrible.   
Door suddenly fly open and I jump slightly in surprise.   
˝Soo..!˝ Jongdae drops down on the floor next to me, staring. ˝Is it true?˝ He grabs my shoulders. Everyone keeps grabbing my shoulders today! Everyone needs to stop grabbing my shoulders!   
˝W…what?˝ I play dumb.   
˝Don't pretend you don't know!˝ Of course he's not gonna believe me. ˝Guy you met, is the same guy your brother just introduced to us. As our new teacher!˝  
˝Where are Chan and Nini?˝ I ask. I don't need anyone else knowing it for now. Ugh. Oh God.  
˝They went to buy extra nutella for pancakes.˝ He answers my question and widens his eyes ¨So it's true!?¨   
˝Uh…˝ I look away.   
Okay, so he knows maybe that's not so bad? He's on to me already anyway and he's not stupid. I can't get away with it.  
˝Y…yeah. It's the same guy. Luhan, I met last night is same Luhan that my brother introduced to us. It's the same guy.˝ I admit. Okay so it feels a little bit easier. At least someone knows.  
˝WHAT!?˝ Doors burst open, Chanyeol and Jongin running in, with wide eyes looking at me.  
Okay, that's creepy.  
˝What…what are you two….˝ I stutter, their sudden entrance took me by surprise.  
˝We heard what you just said!˝ Chanyeol yelled.  
˝You kissed…˝ Jongin started yelling too but I put my palm over his mouth to shut him up.   
˝I don't need my brothers finding out about this! Just keep quiet!˝   
˝Calm down guys. We need to talk about this. Quietly.˝ Dae says glaring at our other two friends. ˝Now sit.˝ He says sternly, making both of them sit on the bed, he sits too and so do I.  
We stay silent for about a minute while all three of them keep staring at me.   
Ugh! Okay, stay calm Kyungsoo! Stay calm!  
˝So when will you break up with him? You did exchange numbers, right?˝ Jongdae asked and I raise my brows. What?   
˝Break up?˝   
˝You are gonna break up with him, aren't you?˝ Chanyeol raises his voice a bit.   
I keep quiet and look away, seeing at the corner of my eye their eyes widening.   
˝Kyungsoo! You can't be serious!˝ Jongin yells. I TOLD HIM TO BE QUIET!  
˝FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!˝ I burst out. ˝And no, I will not break up with him! Because there's really nothing to break off! We just talked and kissed and yes we exchanged numbers but we aren't together yet! So just stay calm you guys, will you? I'll call him and go talk to him.˝ I finish my ´speech´, and all three of them looking at me as if I was crazy.   
What's the problem? These guys are…hfkjah.   
Yeah that.  
Moving on.  
˝You're going to see him?˝ Dae gets up and stands in front of me with his face just few inches away from mine.   
Dude! Haven't you heard of this thing called PERSONAL SPACE! Sheesh.  
˝Well yeah. How do you think I'm gonna talk to him about it? I ain't gonna wait for Monday when school starts, that'd be weird. Huh. Talking in the classroom with him about our ´non relationship problem.´ Which is technically not a problem so yeah.˝ I say. And I'm right! In your face guys! Hah!  
˝Yeah, that'd be weird. As if kissing your to-be-teacher in a club isn't weird enough.˝ Jongin scoffs.   
OH MY GOD! I'm gonna kill him and his big mouth!   
˝Soo you can't go see him! HELLO!? He's your soon to-be-teacher! And he's older and he could do something to you and THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE LETTING YOU GO SEE HIM!˝ Jongdae yells like a mother-hen, like I don't get enough of mother- Joonmyeon.   
˝YEAH!˝ Elf and Ballerina agree with him. Of course. What else is new?  
I roll my eyes.  
˝Guys…˝ I begin.  
˝NO!˝ They all yell in unison.   
This. Is. So. ANNOYING!   
˝Guys stop this! I'll…˝ I start my ´lecture´…yeah let's call it that, when my phone rings and I look down at it. Luhan is calling.  
Oh great.  
OH MY GOD, LUHAN IS CALLING!   
My eyes widen and grab it before my friends can. ˝GUYS! NOT ANOTHER STEP! I'LL HANDLE THIS!˝ I point my finger at them warningly.   
No! No! Not a middle finger! Index finger.  
Thank God, they step back.  
˝Hello?˝  
˝Hello? Kyungsoo? Hi it's Luhan.˝ God bless that beautiful voice.  
FOCUS!  
˝Hi.˝ Hi? That's it? Idiot! You don't have anything better?   
˝Hi.˝   
˝You just said that.˝ I laugh.  
˝Right. Sorry.˝ I hear him chuckle. ˝Ahem. So, I called..uhm…to ask if you'd like for us to meet. To…you know…talk about all of this?˝ He asks, rather nervously. Thank God I'm not the only one who's a nervous wreck!  
˝Yeah…yeah…I…I was thinking the same thing.Uhmm…so? When? Where?˝   
˝How about 4PM. My apartment? We'll have privacy here. And…well…˝ His apartment? OH MY GOD!   
˝Sure.˝ I don't even think twice, just write down the address.  
˝So, I'll see you then okay?˝  
˝Yeah. See you.˝  
˝Bye.˝  
˝Bye.˝  
He hangs up and so do I.   
I sigh deeply. What just happened?  
Oh lord!   
My heart.   
What's wrong with it?   
It's beating really fast!  
Why? Why?  
Oh I'm sweating too! Why!?  
What's wrong with me!?  
I was too caught up in all of this that I forgot my friends were still in the room.  
And I heard Jongdae whisper. ˝Oh. My. God.˝


	3. Not gonna let you go

˝Oh. My. God.˝ Jongdae whispered.   
I turn around and face them, Jongin and Chanyeol looking confused, nothing new heh, just sayin'. Apparently because Dae said 'Oh. My. God.'   
Why? I don't know.  
I raise a brow while Jongdae approached me.  
I keep looking at him and am still confused as he places his hands on my shoulders.  
˝Why are you staring at me like that?˝ I ask.   
˝You poor kid.˝ He pats both my shoulders.   
Ehh…What?  
˝Dae, why are you suddenly being so weird?˝ I ask, assuming I'll regret the answer. But…oh, well.  
˝Yeah, more than usual.˝ Chanyeol snorts.  
He's right.  
Dae keeps both his hands on my shoulders and lowers his head down as if he's bowing and sighs deeply then looks up at me with a serious look on his face. ˝You totally fell for him.˝ He says.  
What?  
Jongin, Chanyeol and I widen our eyes in surprise.  
˝What?˝  
˝WHAT!?˝  
˝I…I didn't…I didn't…˝WHAT THE HELL!?  
˝Do not even TRY to deny it!˝ He narrows his eyes in a very…weird way…to say the least..  
Chan and Jongs are standing quite shocked there.  
Anyways...  
NO!  
˝I'm not falling for him! Where did you even get that idea from!?˝ I yell out.  
˝I know it! I just know it! You, my dear Soo…FELL. FOR. HIM.˝   
I'm gonna kill him!   
˝I. DID. NOT!˝ I push his hands away. ˝Stop saying nonsense! We just met yesterday anyways. How could I possibly have fallen for him in such a short time.˝ I stated, finding my way to a chair.  
˝Well, anything's possible. Just look at your brother and me. Who would have ever thought we'd end up together.˝ He stated and I roll my eyes. Yeah, keep telling yourself that.  
˝Oh please. It was so obvious you two would end up together. All of us knew. Except you two clueless knuckleheads and Jongin of course.˝ I tell the truth, no offense Nini, but it's true.   
˝HEY!˝ He whines in a squekiest way possible.   
˝He's telling the truth dude. Just deal with it.˝ Giant over there winks at him and nudges him with his elbow in a playful way and he pouts cutely, like a puppy. Whom he adores by the way. He loooooooves dogs. Any animal really, but dogs are….like his obsession. I'm not kidding.   
˝That's not the point! The point is you can't date your teacher! He's way too old for you!˝   
˝What!? He's so not that old!?˝ I defend.  
˝How would you know? You don't know for certain how old he is because you never asked him!˝ His argument is valid, I agree, but…!!!  
˝He's probably around Myeon's age.˝ I defend again.  
˝That still makes him 26! 9 years older than you! And he's going to be your teacher!˝ Dae attacks once again. Ugh.  
˝I'm turning 18 in 4 months! And age doesn't really matter! Baek is older than you, or have you forgotten?˝ I look at Dae, raising my brow.  
˝Yeah, we're like 2 years apart. And have known each other for years. YOU just met this guy yesterday!˝ He states.   
Fair enough.  
But I'm not done! Not even close!  
˝You know Soo, it's starting to sound like you really do like this guy.˝ Chanyeol then butts in walking over to us with Jongin behind him nodding in agreement.  
˝I….I..no…I don't!˝ I seriously don't.   
I think?   
Do I?   
I mean, he is attractive and all…but..?  
Do I like him?  
Yes.  
What?   
Bum bum.  
My heart. Oh my God!  
I LIKE HIM!?  
˝Soo...you're blushing.˝ Nini says.  
˝I…˝ I have no idea what to say. ˝Please just go.˝ I sigh and say in a kind of defeated voice.  
˝Soo…look..we just want you..˝ Dae started but I cut him off by putting my arm on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.  
˝I know. I just need to think. I'll talk to you guys later.˝   
They nod and open the door, before leaving saying our goodbyes.  
And they left.  
I threw myself on the bed and a took a deep breath in.  
My heart was still beating rapidly.  
Oh no…  
What am I gonna do? What did I get myself into?  
I like him, I don't know if he likes me. And he's gonna be my teacher and..my friends don't like it, my brothers certainly wouldn't. If it were found out about in school he'd lose his job and would probably end up in prison. I don't want him risking everything just because of me, IF he even likes me.  
Oh lord this is so complicated.   
I frown and keep looking at the ceiling.  
Without realising it I fell asleep.  
**************************  
˝Soo. Soo.˝ I hear someone calling me. ˝Soo, wake up! Come on!˝ Now they're shaking me.   
˝WHAT!?˝ I growl, turning around to see it's my brother Joonmyeon. Grrr.  
˝It's 16:30 already. Don't sleep the whole day, you won't be able to sleep tonight and school is in the morning! Now get up!˝ He nags. What else is new.  
Wait! 16:30!?   
˝Oh, shit!˝   
˝Language!˝ Myeon warns.  
˝Sorry, I gotta go!˝ I put on my shoes in a rush.   
˝Why such a rush? You missed lunch, you should…˝  
I cut him off. ˝I'll eat later, gotta meet with the guys! I'm already late anyways!˝ I run out of the room through the hallway and out of the house.  
Damn it, damn it, damn it!  
I saw 15 messages and 12 missed calls. Some were from Luhan, some from my friends. I just texted Luhan for now.  
´On my way´  
´The door is unlocked so just come in´ He texts back immediately.  
Thank God, I found my way to the right door that lead to his apartment.  
It was decent looking building. Nothing fancy, for someone with teacher's pay check it was perfect. It was nice. Not that far from my house. About 5 minute walk.  
I open the door and am now in the hallway. On the right was a hanger for coats and stuff, first door on the right were closed, then there was another set of doors across from eachother, didn't know what was behind them either, and then straight ahead I saw open door and from little what I've seen from the beginning of the hallway it looked like a living room.   
And as I made my way over there Luhan popped out motioning with his hands to come.  
Damn it heart! Stop it!!  
I make it to the living room and greet him with a smile which he returns.  
˝Sit.˝ He offers.  
There was a couch on the left from the door and it was against the wall and TV across from it, standing in the middle of the room, a window behind the TV few feet away and a bookshelf on left and a lamp on the right. There were also two armchairs, one on each side of the couch with a small wooden coffee table in the middle. There were quite a few plants on the floor and by the window. Window was positioned so during the day plants are able to get enough dose of sun and it also gave a nice lighting to the room.   
I sat on the couch and he sat right next to me, close enough to be awkward and somewhat uncomfortable yet not so close to be touching eachother accidentally to make it even more awkward.  
˝Would you like anything to drink?˝ He asks.  
˝Umm..no thank you.˝ I was actually thirsty but I wanted to get this all solved as soon as posibble. I'm an impatient person, ya know.  
˝So…uhh…˝ He was obviously nervous. Not that I'm surprised. I was too. ˝I'll get right to the point….uhm˝ He says in a calm yet serious voice.   
What's he gonna say?  
To be together?  
To forget anything ever happened?  
What? What!? WHAT!??  
˝I'm going to be completely honest.˝ I nod, waiting impatiently for what's he gonna say. I'm scared.   
˝I really really like you, Kyungsoo. I felt this spark…from the moment we met.˝ He began and I was just looking at him. He likes me? He felt the spark to!? Yaaas!!!!   
˝But…uh…˝   
Right. Of course. But. There's always but.  
DAMN YOU BUT!!  
˝You know our circumstances. Age really doesn't matter to me, but in this situation…uhh…you'll be my student and…Joonie….he's one of my best friends…I don't want to risk losing him…˝ Sigh. I knew it. This isn't gonna work out. I really hoped…uhh…maybe it's for the best.  
˝You don't have to say anything anymore. I…understand everything. It's just…uh…wrong timing huh?˝ I put on a slight smile.   
˝Yeah.˝ He nods. ˝I'm really sorry.˝ He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. My heart sinks more and more by the second.  
˝You don't have to apologize. We're both in this mess together.˝ I laugh a little. ˝You know I…really like you too.˝ I say.   
Why?  
I don't know.  
His eyes lighten up, like the stars in the sky.   
˝Really?˝ He asks.  
I nod and chuckle. ˝First time I actually like like someone…and it's not possible..˝ My smile and laugh die out little by little.   
He all of the sudden moves a little closer and takes my hands in his. His hands are sooo warm and sooo soft. I like this feeling.   
His eyes are looking at me with warmth and gentleness.  
Our faces only few inches away, feeling his breath on my skin, my heart goes faster and faster with each passing second.   
My mind is a blur. I'm not thinking clearly anymore. It's blank. It's as if I'm drunk.   
The time has stopped.  
It's just him and me.  
No one else.  
I don't care about the world. About anything or anyone.  
Just us.   
We're gazing into each others eyes.  
He gently caresses my right cheek and his hands move to each side of my face, holding me like that. With his thumbs he brushes the corners of my lips.   
His eyes observing every inch of my face from eyes to cheeks and to lips. Everything.  
I'm paralyzed. My eyes glued to his.  
He moves closer and closer, both of us closing our eyes and our lips finally meet. Moving in sync, our tongues dancing together, noses brushing against eachother. Parting a little every now and then to catch a breath.  
Sparks flying everywhere, we put everything on fire.  
It felt like heaven.   
My arms find their way around his neck and in his hair, messing it up with my fingers.   
We were holding eachother not wanting to let go. Kissing like there's no tomorrow.  
We parted after several minutes, and it's then I knew.   
I need him.  
I'm addicted to him.  
I can't let him go.  
Please don't let me go.  
We'll figure this out, just stay with me.  
I'm begging you.  
We were back at gazing at each other.  
˝Uhhh…this was…wow˝ He smiles, I feel my face burning.  
˝Yeah….I know.˝  
˝Boy, now we're in a mess.˝ He breathes out. I look at him puzzled.  
˝I'm not sure anymore…that I want to let you go.˝   
I'm stuck.   
He feels the same?  
˝I know…I know it's wrong. So wrong. But…˝ He was as confused as me and didn't know what to do and how to deal with all of this.  
˝It feels so right.˝ I finish for him and he smiles and nods.   
˝So right.˝ He repeats, puts his hands on my left cheek and caresses it again, leaning his forehead against mine.  
˝We can make this work right? Our little secret.˝ I nod to that.   
My heart is fluttering from happiness.  
Our little secret.   
But…  
I take a deep breath. ˝Uhh… theres one little problem.˝ I pull away.  
He looks at me puzzled.   
˝My friends…they already…sort of know.. they won't be happy about this.˝   
˝Just talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand.˝ He reassures. I'm not so sure.  
˝Uhm…so…I should go..˝ I say a bit awkwardly and get up and he follows.  
Seeing how worried I am he kisses my forehead, making me blush.  
˝It's all going to be okay.˝ He smiles.  
I trust him.  
I make my way to the door and he opens them for me.  
˝We'll talk later, okay?˝   
I agree and as I was about to say bye someone came, Luhan's eyes widened.  
˝Luhan..who is this..?˝ A familiar voice asked and I froze. Turning around, seing a very tall man, whom I know as my english teacher, Wu Yifan.  
I feel my face go pale.  
˝Kyugsoo? What…?˝ He was about to ask when he realized what's going on. He turns to Luhan. ˝He's the guy you met last night..!?˝   
Lu sighs and turns to me.˝Kyungsoo, you go. I'll talk to him.˝   
I nod in agreement and wave to him as I make my way down the stairs.  
Oh damn it!   
Damn it!  
DAMN IT!  
Mr Wu now knows too!  
I curse and curse in my head.   
Million thoughts go through.  
What now?  
I hope Luhan resolves everything with him. And I gotta deal with my friends. Sigh.


	4. It's known to all, yet known to non

What is going on over there? I hope everything’s okay. What if Mr Wu tells someone? What if my brothers find out?  
But they seem to be friends. He wouldn’t jeopardize his friends job. Would he?  
I feel extreme anxiety. Not knowing what's coming is just….ughhhh  
Thank God I’m almost home, because I feel exhausted.   
“Soo!” I hear a voice calling. Seeing my friends running towards me I sigh and give them a smile.  
“Hey, guys.”   
“What happened?” Jongin asks. I don’t reply right away because I don’t know how to exactly tell them.  
“Soo, you look troubled. Did he do anything to you?” Chanyeol adds worriedly.  
I shake my head.   
“Then what happened?” Jongdae sounded rather impatient.  
“Uhh…I’ll tell you when I get home. We’ll talk in my room okay?.” I suggest, everyone agreed and we kept walking ‘till we reached my house.  
“I’m home!” I announce to my brothers, assuming they're both home, which they were.  
˝Welcome back.˝ Joomyeon appeared from the kitchen. ˝Oh, I see guys are here. I'll make dinner for you all later, how does that sound?˝  
˝Awesome!˝  
˝Yeah!˝  
˝Great!˝  
These guys…uhh…it's like they just come here for food.  
˝We'll be in my room.˝ I say and head upstairs, three of them following me.   
˝I'm going to say hi to Baek for a sec!˝ Of course. We roll our eyes.  
˝Yah. No funny business ya hear!˝ Jongin yells after him.   
The three of us go to my room and I leave the door open for love bird over there.  
The two of them sat on the bed while I decided to keep standing, because I can't keep calm right now.  
When he finally decides to show up, closing the door behind him he noticed Jongin staring.   
˝What?˝ He asks annoyed, sitting down on a chair.   
˝Nothing.˝ He looks away.  
I swear.   
In all honesty, Jongin being like this…I find it cute. I mean, he is just looking out for his cousin. He does love Baek and knows he'd never hurt Dae.   
˝So..?˝ Dino face averts his attention to me. ˝What happened?˝ He asks.   
Chan and Jong now looking at me too, waiting for the answer.  
˝Uh…just don't interrupt me, okay? Let me finish telling everything. And then you can…go crazy or whatever.˝ I demand and everyone nodded.   
Okay.  
I take a deep breath.  
˝Well, I went over there…to his apartment. We talked and at first we decided it would be best not to start anything.˝ I saw relief in their eyes when I said that. But boy, oh boy were they in for a surprise. ˝But…something happened…uhh…and we kissed…and that spark…and..uhh..w..˝ Their jaws dropped.   
˝You’re not serious are you!?˝ Dae got up and asked in disbelief.  
Of course someone would interrupt. It's them we're talking about here.  
Ughhh.  
˝I am.˝ I can't look at him. His stare is just…  
˝Soo, you..˝ Chanyeol started but I cut him off before rest of it came out.  
˝Let me finish!˝ He didn't continue and Dae was still standing up, not so far from me, with crossed arms staring fiercely.  
˝So, we decided to do it. Be together. And when I was about to leave…his friend came by. And we know him…˝ They are waiting curiously. ˝It's..Mr Wu…˝   
˝What!?˝ Dae widens his eyes and the other two get up, looking at me, shocked.  
˝Mr Wu knows!? So what now?˝ Jongdae questions, I look away, not answering.   
˝Soo, you're not seriously still thinking about continuing that?˝ Chanyeol remarks.  
˝Lu is talking to him. I don't know…uhh..˝  
˝What do you think that's gonna solve? You really think Mr Wu will let this pass?˝ Jongdae raises a brow.  
˝You need to think this through Soo…˝ Jongin put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
˝There's nothing to think through…I…˝ I was starting to get fed up with it. I know that they don't like it, but it's my life and my decision and they are supposed to be my friends!  
˝Don't you even think about saying that you love him!˝ Jongdae warned, feeling something in his voice, not anger, but something..? ˝You just met, you can't possibly..˝ He was beyond annoyed.  
And so was I…trust me!  
˝I was gonna say I like him…a lot. But way to put words in my mouth Dae, thanks. You know maybe I do feel something more, I don't know. You know, I get it…you're just looking out for me, and trust me, I appreciate it. But I do have a deep feeling for him, and you don't have to understand it, just…be on my side. Just..˝ I don't know what I feel right now. It's too much. All these feelings. Love. Anxiety. Fear. Anger? ˝All I'm asking is…don't make it…harder than it already is..˝ Great now I'm crying. I grip onto Dae's shirt resting my head on his shoulder tears dripping down. ˝Just be…by my….side….please…˝   
I hear him take a deep breath in and then he wraps his arms around me.   
And then Chan and Nini joined in for a group hug.   
˝We're always by your side, Soo.˝ He whispered, not too quiet so I was still able to hear him.   
I feel a great relief.  
You've got nooo idea how much.  
Later that night I receive a text from Luhan, saying ´Don't worry about it. It's okay.´  
Does that mean Mr Wu won't tell? Is he okay with it? I doubt it…but what?  
Finally it came. First day of school.   
We arrived at school by car, Baek drove us. And of course to no one's surprise before he left we had to watch the horror of them kissing. Uhh.  
Nothing wrong with that. They are together..but….do they have to do it here? In front of our school non the less. That should be something…you know, intimate and private…  
Or is it just me?  
I wonder when will Jongs and Yeollie find someone?  
I noticed Krystal, our classmate, sweet girl, very pretty I must say, checking him out. Often. And like really often. And they are very good friends since long ago. All of us are kind of? Her brother, Taemin, whos Baeks friend, and they hung out a lot. So Krystal and her best friend Amber often came and played with us. And I'm not stupid. He likes her too.  
As for Yeol. He became quite close with this Jimin kid. He's small like me though I don't know much about him yet. Anyway Yeol was assigned for a project with him. And heh…there was definitely chemistry between them heh. Nini and I noticed, and tease him about it a lot. He gets all red. So cute.  
Where was I again?  
Ah. School.  
We're in school.  
Baek left. Thank God.   
And so we headed inside.  
I still haven't seen Luhan.   
Where is he?  
˝Excuse me, Kyungsoo.˝ I feel my blood go cold when I heard that voice. I stop and turn around.  
It's…Mr Wu.  
˝Uhh, yes?˝  
˝May you please come see me in my classroom?˝ He asks, straight face, no emotion.   
Oh God.  
Eyeing my friends he adds, ˝Alone.˝   
And walks away. I look back at my friends for a quick second before following him.  
He enters the classroom first, I follow and close the door behind.   
My arms are sweaty already.  
With his arms crossed he leans against his desk, not looking particularly in a good mood.  
Ughh… Great.  
Just my luck.   
˝Listen, Kyungsoo.˝ He takes a deep breath in and out. And looks at me and I'm not sure should I be scared or..? ˝This, what I'm about to tell you, I'm not trying to be mean or a bad guy, I'm just trying to help. You're one of my best students and you know this changes nothing, no matter what. And he is my friend.˝ He's calm. That's good.   
Non the less I don't like where this is going 'cause I know exactly what he's gonna say.  
I just stay silent.  
˝I don't like this whole situation at all. He just got this job, that he loves, might I add and I see high hopes for you, but if this were to be found out it would probably be disastrous for both of you. Especially for him. I'd hate to see that happen. To either of you. I tried reasoning with him, but he's…uhh…always been stubborn and hard to reason with, and it's even harder because he likes you so much. I'm sure you like him too a lot…˝   
I was right I didn't like it one bit.  
˝I'm sorry MR Wu, with all do respect..˝ I can't believe I cut him off. My teacher! Oh lord. Save me!  
˝…I know you're looking out for your friend, but…yes you're right…I like him a lot…and I know this whole situation is messy, a lot. Trust me I talked it over with my friends and heard enough. And I know it's risky but I'm willing to sacrifice my education and anything really, for him.˝  
˝But what about him!? Think about him Kyungsoo!˝ He raises his voice and I jumped slightly.  
What about his future? He's right? What about Luhan's career.  
˝He worked hard to get where he is and…˝  
˝I think we already discussed this Yifan.˝ We both looked at the source of the voice, it was Luhan.  
When did he get in? I didn't hear him?   
˝Lu..˝  
˝Not a word from you!˝ He spat in annoyance walking over to us, looking beyond pissed.  
While the sight of him pissed was scary, it was also kinda hot…  
Ahem…  
He stood between us and glared daggers at Mr Wu.  
˝I told you Yifan! I told you last night! Everything! How can you..attack him like this!?˝   
˝Attack him!?˝ He looked shocked at his choice of words… but yeah.  
˝You know what I mean! You couldn't convince me to leave him so you're trying to convince him to leave me!? Just what are you trying to do here?˝ He stopped for a second and looked away from him, before frowning slightly, averting his eyes back to his tall friend. ˝Are you jealous?˝  
˝What!?˝ He was taken aback.  
WHAT!?  
˝Are you seriously kidding me, Lu!? We broke up years ago and left our feelings there as far as I remember! We remained friends throughout all these years! Are you seriously questioning me now like that!?˝ He snorted.   
They dated!? WHAAAT!?  
˝Uhhh…˝ Lu sighs heavily and turns around, running his fingers over his face in frustration.  
˝I'm sorry. Just…˝  
˝No, I'm the one whos sorry. Kyungsoo, I'm sorry.˝ Wow. Didn't see that coming.  
˝It's…it's okay. I…I should go now.˝ I bow and leave the room, looking at Luhan for a moment giving him a smile. He smiled back.  
YAYY.  
Great, now I'm fangirling..  
The rest of the day went by rather peacefully, except when I left and my friends were like super shocked that Luhan and Mr Wu used to date. I mean I was too.  
Also billion of questions about the talk with Mr Wu and all that. But other than that it was…fine.  
After school…I uhhh….heh…yes you're right…ended up in Luhan's apartment.  
And no!...We didn't do that…let's make that clear yeah.  
It was all talking and cuddling and kissing. And cooking together, feeding each other. And talking again and all that.   
He's one giant dork I must say. Adorable and all.  
We also had quite a few fights.  
And it was AMAZING all of it!  
He's amazing.  
He's the most beautiful person I have ever met! Inside and out.   
He's just…uhhh.  
And just like that I have completely fallen for him.  
Few months have passed, my birthday passed…it was amazing btw.  
Late at night he took me out for a walk and when we came back to his apartment it was dark, but candels were lit up all over the place and rose petals, it was beautiful and sooo romantic. That was the night, we first….yeah you know, you get the point.  
It was amazing.  
Aaand then it happened one day.  
I knew it was coming but…uh yeah.  
I came home from school…ahem…hanging out with friends….ahem ahem….actually Luhan….but yeah.  
I come home.  
Joon is working so Baek was only one at home.  
I go up to my room, and from the hallway I see the open door.  
I enter and see Baek standing there. Reading. MY. DIARY.  
˝Wh…˝   
He looks at me with this…look…I honestly don't know how to describe it.  
˝What the hell is this!?˝ He asks pointing at the diary, his voice low and ohhh so angry and surprised too.  
I was pissed too, you know, he READ MY DIARY!!   
I overlooked one fact.  
And then it hit me.  
Oh shit.  
He knows.


	5. I'll catch you if you fall

˝What the hell is this!?˝ He asks pointing at the diary, his voice low, not to mention oh so angry and surprised.  
I was pissed too, you know, he READ MY DIARY!!   
I overlooked one fact.  
And then it hit me.  
Oh shit.  
He knows.  
I just stare at him. What am I supposed to do? I was not ready for him to know this, and I certainly did not expect him to go snooping through my stuff. I AM PISSED!  
˝ANSWER ME!˝ He growls.  
You know what? I will not stand this. He asked for it!  
˝WHAT!?˝ I snap back at him.  
˝What do you mean what? Explain this! What the hell is this!?˝ He bites back with a question again, shoving that diary in my face.  
I grab it out of his hand forcefully. ˝YOU COME INTO MY ROOM, SNOOP THROUGH MY STUFF , READ MY DIARY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!˝ I yell so hard, I've never yelled like this.   
My lungs, ohh my… uuhh  
˝First of all I did not snoop through your stuff, I was picking clothes for washing and I found it on the floor…˝  
˝YOU STILL HAD NO RIGHT TO READ IT!˝ I cut him off.  
˝…second of all, do not take that tone with me, I am still your older brother!˝ He warns.  
He has a point, but still.  
˝It was also open…˝ I must have forgotten to close it. DAMN IT! ˝…I thought it was your homework so I just wanted to scan it real quick, oh but guess what I read!? My little brother describing a date with his teacher!˝  
˝It's none of your business!˝  
˝None of my business? Ofcourse it's my business, you're my little brother and he's your teacher!˝ He remarks.  
Uhhhh…  
˝I love him!˝ Why did I just say that? Is that really necessary for him to know?   
Whatever.  
˝You can't be serious! Kyungsoo he's…˝   
Oh I am very damn serious!   
˝If you say he's my teacher one more time I'm going to scream!˝ Seriously, I'm sick of hearing it! I know it! Jeez…  
˝You know what? You're not being fair!˝ I add.   
˝I'm not being fair?˝ He repeats in disbelief  
˝I was supportive of you and Dae!˝ I remark.   
˝We're like…two years apart!˝ He snorts.  
This guy…Ughhh…  
˝When you started dating you were 18 while he was still 16! And last time I checked I'm 18!˝ I point out. It's a fairly good point.   
˝I have no problem with your age difference, but..˝  
˝HE'S MY TEACHER I KNOW!˝  
Ohh my God, will they stop pointing that out!  
˝Not for long anyway…˝ I whisper.   
We stay silent for a while, not even looking at each other. It wasn't awkward but at the same time it was, you know what I'm sayin'?  
Moving on…  
˝You know what? I have a question and be completely honest.˝ I suddenly blurtout and he averted his eyes back on me. ˝If you were a teacher and you met Jongdae by accident and day after found out he's your student, would you still date him?˝ I ask with no hesitation, curiously looking at my brother, and I can tell he was taken aback by the question.  
A moment of silence arose.  
Again.  
Not surprised, I must say.  
˝Uhh…˝ He was taken by surprise by my question so I excused his slow response.   
He looked so confused, like a kitten. It was rather adorable. And that's saying alot coming from me, 'cause I don't see Baek as a much of a cutesy person, tho Dae seems to object that every time we come to that subject. Being an older brother he was always heroic, kinda role model figure in my eyes. Myeon too, but maybe a bit more to motherly side, if you catch my drift.   
Not a word to them about this! Got it!  
Okay, on we go…  
˝Yeah, I guess I would…˝ He sighed. ˝But still Soo, that's not the situation here..˝ He argues.  
˝Baek…˝ I go little closer. ˝I'm out of highschool pretty soon. It won't matter then.˝  
˝It matters now! Kyungsoo, if Myeon finds out about this…˝  
˝He won't! You can't tell him!˝ I cut him off quickly.   
˝I won't.˝ He replies.  
Good.  
˝But if he finds out…Luhan is one of his closest friends…he'll be pissed..˝  
˝I know.˝ I lower my head.  
I hate lying to him.   
If he finds out now… I don't even wanna think about what'll happen…I'd hate seeing their friendship fall apart because of me…  
˝Even after graduation, he won't go easy on you two, you know that?˝ He made a very good point.  
˝He took this parenting job pretty seriously. He had to. He just wants to protect you. Keep that in mind, okay.˝ Another good point.   
I nod.  
He took everything onto himself. It was not easy for him, taking care of us since he was 16, even tho our grandparents helped, they were old, and he took on two jobs, while still going to med school. Cooking, cleaning…we helped, but a lot of times he declined our help and told us to study or go out with friends to have fun.   
He was our mom, dad and a big brother ofcourse.  
He never took time for himself.  
Get this, he had a friend, Yixing, who is also my teacher by the way, and he came over to our house quite often. It was obvious! So obvious! Just like Baek and Dae! And he never did anything about it!   
He still comes over every now and then. Alone or with some other friends of his.  
They're all also my teachers. Minseok and Zitao, ofcourse Yifan and Yixing.  
xxx  
˝So, Baek knows?˝ Luhan said taking a breath in.  
I was currently in his apartment.Both of us sitting on his couch, he leaning against a cushion and my head on his shoulder, holding hands.   
It was nice and comforting.  
Soothing.  
˝Yeah. I talked it over with him. Still…stay clear of him for the time being. I don't want him to go all 'big brother' on you.˝ I say in annoyance, because it is.   
˝Don't worry about it.˝ He laughed.  
˝I'm worried about Joonmyeon the most. He'll take this hard…even if I'm not your student anymore.˝ I state.  
He feels the same, I can tell.  
He's afraid.   
How could he not be. He could lose a friend.  
˝I know.˝ He responds quietly. He moves his back away from the cushion and I automatically look up at him. ˝Let's not worry about that for now, okay?˝ He cups my cheeks and smiles gently. ˝It's going to be okay.˝ He pulls me into a tight embrace, stroking my head.  
˝You're like a magician Lu. You always manage to make me feel better.˝ I smile, my voice muffled because of his grip being pretty tight. Not that I'm complaining.  
˝I'm glad to hear that.˝ He chuckles and lets me go just to pull me into a kiss.  
His lips on mine. Loving that.  
Just then, it's when it all became far more complicated and messy.  
Doors burst open and voices are heard. Oh, so familiar voices.  
We pulled away and directed our eyes to the source, when Joonmyeon, and all their friends came rushing in, only to stop dead in their tracks.   
Confused eyes scanning the situation, looking back and forth between Luhan and me.  
My mind was blank.   
Sweat.  
Chills.  
Heat.  
Oh no..  
˝Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?˝ Joonmyeon asks, confused.  
˝I…I..˝ I stutter, not sure how to..say…anything really.  
That's when Luhan got up. ˝Joonmyeon, look…let me explain..˝ His voice was shaky.Yet he was brave enough to say something.   
˝Explain what? What is going on here!?˝ He bursts out, growing impatient at the lack of response.  
I see Minseok, Yixing and Zitao widening their eyes in shock. I'm assuming they figured it out.   
Yifan was at the back with his hand on his face, shaking his head.  
Joonmyeon, I guess also figured it out, but was in denial. And was also waiting for the answer, probably wanting to hear it from either of us, to confirm it.  
˝I think we should go guys. Leave them to talk it out.˝ Yifan says in a calm voice.  
˝We're not going anywhere Yifan! Don't you see what's going on!? Our friend is screwing his student!˝ Zitao yells out clearly pissed as hell. ˝Do not expect me to just leave this be!˝  
˝Zitao calm down!˝ Minseok warned.  
˝No! I will not! And you Yifan how can you be so calm about thi…˝ He stops mid sentence and looks at him wide eyed. ˝You knew!˝ He grabs Yifan by the collar.  
˝That's enough Zitao! This is no way to solve this!˝ Minseok scolds again separating Zitao from Yifan.  
Joonmyeon is standing still, silent. I honestly don't know what to expect from him at this moment.  
˝You're not gonna say anything Joonmyeon!?˝ Zitao bursts out again.  
˝Joon…˝ I could see Yixing looking extremely worried.  
˝Tell me it's not true..˝ He says in a low voice, looking at us with pleading eyes, hoping we'd say it's not.  
My eyes are glued to the floor too afraid to meet his. I still can't bring myself to say anything.  
Luhan is silent as well, probably not knowing how to say it even if it's already out there.   
No going back that's for sure.  
˝TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!˝ He yells from the top of his lungs. I jerk my head up in surprise. Everyone else seems to be taken aback by his sudden outburst.  
˝I'm..I'm sorry Joonmyeon..we can't..˝ I hear him say and before I knew it Joonmyeon punches him in the face making Luhan fall back.  
˝Joonmyeon!˝ Yixing gasps and rushes over to my older brother pushing him back a little. I kneeled down to help Luhan get up.  
˝This is no way to solve this Joon!˝ Yifan said approaching him, only to get a glare from him.  
˝I beg to differ. You have my blessing to kick his ass Joon!˝ Zitao scoffed.  
˝Shut it already loud-mouth!˝ Minseok smacks him on the head, the other whining in return.  
˝Don't tell me what to do! You're the last person I'd listen to right now! I can't believe you knew about this and didn't tell me! How could you!?˝ He yells at my tall teacher.   
It was a bit funny because of that huge height difference.  
But movin' on.  
˝And you two! I can't…How...˝   
˝Joon. Hey, hey, calm down okay? Please, just… Being angry like this will help no one. I know it's a lot to take in, and it hurt you deeply they didn't tell you and…the fact they started it… but don't do something you might regret. Take a deep breath and talk it over with them calmly. Okay?˝ Yixing managed to calm him down. With his hands on his shoulders, their eyes locked at each other. Like they were alone in the world.   
He took a few breaths in and out.  
His breathing got steady.  
˝Could you guys please leave us alone?˝ He requests, calmly.  
They all nod and make their way to the door.   
Beafore leaving Yixing gave him a tight squeeze with his hand and a warm smile.  
There was a moment of silenceafter they left.  
It was so nerve wrecking I swear! Ughh!!  
˝How did it happen? How did you meet?˝ He asks. As calm as he was in the moment, and as the way he usually solves things calmly and reasonably, I could tell he wasn't.  
I still can't speak. Like I've gone mute. Uhh.. I'll let them talk.  
˝Uhh..it was at the club two days before school started. We met and talked and.. After we realized..uh all that...he came over and we tried to talk it out, but..we ended up deciding to stay together…˝  
˝That long…˝ He gasps sounding rather disappointed, I honestly can't say that I blame him.  
˝Look…Joo…˝ Luhan spoke again…well at least tried to before being cut off.  
˝We'll go home now. Kyungsoo and I. I will think about all this and tell you what I decided to do about this.˝ He says sternly.   
Damn. I've never seen my brother like this.  
Cold.  
˝Okay.˝ It's al Luhan can say at this point.  
˝Let's go Kyungsoo.˝ I obediently follow him, giving Lu one last look before we left.  
xxx  
The ride home was dead quiet and oh so awkward.   
Walking into our house, I enter after him and we're met by Baek.  
˝Hey guys…˝ He immediately stops. ˝What happened?˝  
˝I'm going upstairs.˝ He simply says and walks away.  
Baekhyun looks at me, confused.  
˝He found out.˝  
˝I'm sorry..˝ Is all he says.  
There was hardly anything to say really.   
˝I'm going upstairs too.˝ I just start walking upstairs.  
˝Soo…!˝ I heard him call me but I kept walking. I honestly had no strenght to talk to anyone at this moment.  
xxx  
I dropped myself on my bed and just laid there.  
What's gonna happen now?  
I hope Joonmyeon won't tell school we're dating. He'll get fired. I can't let that happen.  
I can't let Luhan lose his job because of me!   
I know everyone thinks I'm just a teenager,far too young to know what true love is. And that I'm not familiar with it's complexity and all it brings.  
It's a journey. With sun and rain and snow and blizzards even earthquakes, with fire and ice, with light and darkness. It's all mixed together. It's romance and it's fighting, and just staying silent, kissing.It's compromise. Talking, listening, sharing.   
In all it's complexity, love…true love is amazingly beautiful, I can't describe it with words.  
It's simple yet so complicated.  
It's so, so lovely yet it can be so scary.  
It's what I've learned with Luhan.  
What I felt, to be more precise.  
I have to protect him. The only way I know.  
I get up and run out of my room and into Joonmyeons.  
As I open the door harshly and march in, he gets up from a chair at his work desk and looks at me surprised.   
Before he can say anything I start. ˝Look Joonmyeon, I know…I know what we did…the fact we hid it…hurt you…badly….but…you don't have to believe me…I love him..with all my heart and soul…and I'd hate to see him lose his job because of me…so I'm begging you as your little brother…please…please…don't re…˝ I was at my knees at this point sobbing. I couldn't finish a sentence but I think he got the idea.  
I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. Warm, protective motherly kinda hug.  
He stroked my head gently and we were silent for a while.  
He pulled back and got up pulling me up with him, putting his hands on my shoulders. ˝Listen, I was…I am angry and hurt…very much…but…look…you're my little brother and he's…one of my best friends and…as much as I want to hate him…I can't…I….I'm not going to report him to anyone and I'll talk to the others about it.˝ A rock fell off my chest when he said that.  
What a relief.  
˝But,˝  
Ofcourse there's a but.  
˝You will not see him privately while you're still in school. After, you may do as you please. You're an adult..almost and I believe in your good judgement.˝ He says in a stern mother kind of tone.  
˝Are..you two going to be okay?˝ I ask. I had to ask. I don't want them to lose eachother.  
˝I'll talk to him about that.˝ He simply replies.  
Fine.  
I have my sources.  
So following day, Myeon went over to Luhan's.  
They talked.  
Luhan said they decided to take a break but will stay friends because of their bond that lasted so long. They'll try to fix it. They did try so hard.  
And they did it. Eventually. About less than a year, but hey. They made it.  
I'm glad.  
And as you might have guessed, Lu and I continued seeing eachother without my brothers knowing. Without anyone knowing.   
And after I graduated, with my friends, ofcourse, we openly dated, with an okay sign from both my brothers and my friends. And well, other teachers that happened to know.  
Zitao and Yifan started dating about a month prior to our graduation. They made…an interesting couple. They're both tall, Yifan of course being taller.   
Xiumin got an opportunity to go help with a research in Antartica. He's a biology teacher by the way.  
Chanyeol was in a happy relationship with Jimin. Whom I happen to get along with finely. Hehehe.   
Kid is adorable in every possible way.   
Their height difference is so funny. Because Yeol is a giant and Jimin is around my height so yeah.  
Jongin and Krystal are moving along pretty well. Going to the dance course together, they spent almost every day together. Poor Krystal's gonna get sick of him real soon.  
I'm kidding.  
They are adorable I must say.   
Baekhyun and Jongdae…uhh…as crazy as you know they are…they got engaged, and well not long after they got married. It was a small wedding but nice.   
I'm not at all surprised nor worried as to how this is gonna affect their relationship considering they got married at a young age. I mean we are fresh out of highschool. But they'll be fine.  
Joonmyeon and Yixing…ahh those two…. They started seeing each other not long after Myeon found out about Lu and me. Dinners, drinks, walks.. They were so obvious but they kept denying it for some reason?  
They decided to tell us all later on.   
They are so made for eachother, and I'm glad my brother is finally living his life and has someone to take care of him, because eventually both Baek and I moved out.  
To live with our significant other.  
My significant other, my love, my everything.  
My whole world.  
My Luhan.  
We were currently in his apartment, where I moved in.  
In the kitchen to be specific. I was cooking and he was back-hugging me with his chin on my right shoulder. I didn't mind it at all.  
˝Mmm..it smells delicious.˝ He mused.  
˝It better be, I'm cooking your favourite.˝ I chuckle.  
He nuzzled at my neck with his nose, tickling me with his breath. ˝You smell delicious.˝   
˝You perv!˝ I push him away playfully.   
He pulls me by my hand and brings me closer to him, so that we are now staring at each other.  
So close.  
Linking his forehead with mine, our eyes glued the whole time. He smiled.  
HE SMILED.  
I got so flustered, even if we've been together for long. I still get flustered so easily.  
˝My little dork.˝ He laughed, kissing me on the head.  
˝I love you, Soo.˝ How I adore the way he says it.  
˝I love you too Lu.˝ I smile and hug him.  
His arms around me.  
It was the best feeling.

And that would be it, ladies and gentelmen.  
That's our story.


End file.
